For The Love Of My Brother Pt 3 Wyatt's Choice
by Nikki14u
Summary: It's been one year since Wyatt has lurred his family to the side of evil, but will he regret his choice? What will he do to get the family he misses back? Or will they turn him instead? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Teaser**

"This is always so much fun" the oldest Halliwell son spoke as he lifted the witch high up in the air with his mother and brother's cheering him on in the background. The smell of the woman's burnt flesh filled the air along with her screams of agony. "I think you should throw energy balls at her to intensify her pain" his younger brother said while trying to hold back the evil laughter that threatened to escape him. "That sounds good sweetheart. I say that after you brother's done with the witch, we go out and get you one of your own to practice on" Autumn spoke while running a hand over the boy's hair. "Hey I want to kill a witch too mother. When do I get to try" the youngest child questioned "One day soon honey, right now just watch how well your brother does it" the woman replied. "Any last words before I end your miserable, pathetic little life?" the boy questioned. The woman simply groaned in response which made the group erupt in malicious laughter. "Oh I'm so sorry maybe this will help" the boy said conjuring a bottle of alcohol and throwing it on the woman causing a blood curdling scream to escape her and echo through the cold dark alley.

Lurking in the shadows and observing the scene was none other than Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. Although this was what the man had wanted all along, something about it just didn't sit right with him. It wasn't that he didn't want his family to be powerful and feared like he was so long ago, it was just that he wasn't really prepared to see his boys behave in this manner. And his wife, she had become someone that he didn't even know. Not only was she killing mortals and witches just for the hell of it but now she was cheering on his sons as they tortured and killed innocents. Deep down he missed how sweet and caring his wife and kids used to be and that same part of him wished that he could have them back just for a little while. "Hey. The boys are making excellent progress, you should be proud" the man's brother spoke as he made his way to his side. "And if they keep up with their training, my girls should be on there level in no time" Chris continued placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Yeah. Umm, listen Chris I think we should get going. We have to meet with the Lazarus demons soon" the man said sounding less then thrilled. "Alright, well I have to go check on Amber and the girls. So I'll meet you there in a few" the man finished before flaming out.

Once again the Wyatt was left to his thoughts. His mind flashed back to a time when his family was happy just hanging out together. He could remember all the times that he and his wife would spend an evening alone with their boys playing games and wrestling and just enjoying each other's company and love, but those days are long gone. Now the only thing they look forward to is their next kill or torture session and his loving wife was even worse than their children. Most times she can't even make love to him without killing someone first, she called it her new and improved aphrodisiac. "No this has got to stop" he whispered to himself. "I have to get my family back, no matter what the cost" with that he flamed out to take care of his first order of business.


	2. Getting into your head

**Chapter 1**

Wyatt Halliwell flamed into his bedroom looking to get a little solitude from his other wise hectic and emotionally trying day. Now with the meeting out of the way he can allow his thoughts to drift back to his family and the death and destruction that seemed to follow them every where they went these days. Sure he was happy about their domination over all things but this new found power and dominance has left him without the one thing that he cherished the most, the love of his family. Although they were all together under one roof and as close as any family could possible be, but there was a coldness that fell over each of their voices when they spoke and in their presence whenever they entered a room. This was obviously a far cry from the loving, caring and soft spoken people that they once were. "I have to do something about this" he spoke out loud. "Do something about what?" a voice rang out from behind him. Turning about he looked straight into the eyes of a very suspicious Autumn.

"Wyatt, what are you up to?" she questioned taking a threatening step in his direction. "What do you mean?" Wyatt spoke trying hard to hide his thoughts from her. "You know what I mean Wyatt" the woman responded now coming to a complete stop in front of him. "I'm not hiding anything and it would be in your best interest not to question me" he hated talking to her like that, but she was a different woman now and she needed to know that he was in control. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if she thought him to be weak. "Umm" was the only response he received accompanied by a bone chilling stare. "Was there something that you wanted?" Wyatt spoke as he sat down on their bed. "Not really. I was just picking up some disturbing signals from you so I decided to come check it out" "Well checking you out has given me some feelings of my own" the man finished pulling the woman down onto the bed for a long passionate rough kiss. Then without warning she violently pushed her husband off of her and stood up. "What the hell was that about?" Wyatt asked grabbing the woman's arm. "You know I can't get all hot for you baby without a torture session. Would you care to join me?" she said giving him a peck on the cheek. "No I have to work out the details of our next meeting" "Oh honey just this one time, please." "Sorry darling but I have work to do. Besides checking up on our follower's is important to our rule. But I will be here when you get back so we can finish what we started." "I look forward to it" Autumn replied before giving him one last kiss and flaming out. After he was sure that the woman was gone, Wyatt spoke once more "I have got to do something about this and fast"

Chris and Amber's night had been going pretty good so far. Not only was their new born child finally sleeping through the night but their girls were almost finished with their training and were only a week away from joining their cousins in putting fear into the hearts of witches and demons alike. With the children tucked into bed the husband and wife duo now finally had time for each other. "Can you believe that it's almost been a year since our hostial little take over?" Amber spoke as she pulled the covers over her and made herself comfortable in her husband's arms. "I know. I can't believe that I used to hate Wyatt for killing good witches and scaring mortals. Now I'm jealous that he's had some many more years of fun than I have" "That's ok honey, we'll make up for lost time" the woman finished in a sinister voice. The rather amused look on her face changed to a more serious one before she continued "Speaking of Wyatt have you noticed how different he's been acting lately?" "Yeah he's been giving off this weird vibe, almost like he's having doubts about us taking over" "We can't let him take away this amazing power we have Chris" "I know. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let that happen. We've worked too hard to let him destroy it all. Besides I have a very special torture in mind for one of our little witch friends who have been posing as demons"

The thought brought a smile to the woman's face as images of their horrified faces ran through her mind she then responded to her husband "Well you need to find out for sure before he does something stupid and catches us off guard. Because I love being bad" she continued while climbing on top of the man. "And I don't intend to give it up without a fight" "That makes two of us. But I do know of one thing that you will give up right here, right now" he said as he flipped the woman over on her back and torn the clothing from her body. "I must say I love this forceful side of you" she said as she pulled the man on to her and kissed him roughly. "Yeah I know what else you love" he whispered into the woman's ear as he pushed himself into her. They both let out soft moans as their private parts joined together roughly from the beginning only to increase in intensity as they continued into the night.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 2**

Wyatt sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire as he continued to think of ways to bring his family back to their former selves. Although he wanted them back as soon as possible, he knew that he had to be very careful not to let his emotions show and tip them off to his train of thought. "Maybe I could use the potion that I was going to use on the boys" the man spoke out loud. He then made his way over to the wall at the far end of the bedroom. Waving his hand the wall morphed into a large black safe with two demons on either side. "Leave me" the man spoke before the demons disappeared. Once they were out of sight he waved his hand once more to reveal the vile that contained the answer to all of his problems. "Now if I can get a drop of this into their breakfast in the morning without them noticing, then everything will be back to normal" he said while waving his hand to once more to hide the magic safe. He continued to go over the plans in his head, as he tucked the potion away safely in the draw. And not a moment too soon as Autumn flamed in the minute that it was closed.

Walking over to him with the same look of suspicion she wore early she began "So what are you up to this time?" she said as she ran her nails down his back hard. "Didn't I tell you before not to question me" the man warned as he pushed the woman back into the wall trying hard to cover his ass. Autumn simply smiled and replied "You know I love it when you play rough" causing the man to smile back before responding "So where you a good girl tonight?" he asked as he held her by the waist and guided her towards their bed. "Of course not. Wyatt and I had the most exciting kill tonight baby" she continued as she lay on her back allowing him to remove her clothing. "There was this poor little witch walking all alone with her annoying little girl. We followed them for a little while before she even noticed us. When she did, she pulled the little brat behind her and threw an energy ball us. Needless to say Wy and I just laughed at her before he flamed in and surprised them from behind. By the time the pathetic child knew what was going on, Wy had already slit her throat. Oh and that was just the beginning" she finished with a slight moan as Wyatt went to work on her lower reign with his tongue.

Her breathes became heavier as the story continued "Then I…I…Oh my God Wy…OH…" as hard as she tried she couldn't focus on her story as the feeling became more intense which was exactly what Wyatt had wanted. It seemed as if their love making was the only time that he had the woman that he loved back, without all the coldness and evil which seemed to be the only emotions that she showed on a day to day bases. Once he was finished down there he began kissing her inner thigh and trailed all the way up to her neck moaning as she rubbed up against his hardened member. Not being able to control himself any longer he slid himself into the woman causing her to tighten her grip on his muscular back. With every entrance and exit made the man reminded the woman that she belonged to him and only him as he held her wrist even tighter making sure to maintain his control over her at all times which only made the woman want his even more. Once the pair had climaxed together, they laid cuddled next to one another, breathing heavily until the man succumbed to his exhaustion. While his wife lay on his chest still very much awake.

It was during this time that Autumn's mind wondered back to what she saw and heard right before their session began. She was about to make her presence known when she saw her husband open some sort of safe where he held the potion that can reverse everything that they had worked so hard to build. She decided to stay invisible as she listened closely as the man spoke about his plans to release the hold that evil had on their minds, bodies and souls. As she looked at the man's chest as it rose and feel she spoke softly "Sorry baby, but this feels too good to give up. I hope you understand why I can't let you to do this. No matter how much you miss the sweet little girl that I used to be" she said getting up from the bed and pulling the vial out of the draw. She threw it into the fire and watched it crack open and dissolve before once again laying at the man's side and adding "Don't worry honey, you'll learn to like the new me. And if you don't there are ways of making you see the light. I just hope that it never comes to that" she then made herself comfortable on his chest once more and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Sorry Honey, but it's for the best

**Chapter 3**

The brightness of the sun that streamed through his bedroom window made the man's eyes flutter several times before he was actually able to open them. Once he was fully awake the man couldn't help but smile as he thought about the wonderful night that he spent with his wife. Not the evil soul that had taken over her very being as of late, but the woman that he had married so long ago. The man's smiled widened as he looked down at his wife that was still sleeping soundly on his chest. "It will be all over soon sweetheart and then we can take the boys and go for a picnic in the park like we always used to" he finished giving her a kiss on the head. Although Wyatt always protested the particular little gathering, claiming that the leader of the universe shouldn't be caught doing such things and how it would ruin his reputation. Autumn would simply laugh and say ok, knowing that he would join her and the boys only seconds after they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, all I have to do is make sure that I get down to the kitchen before everyone else so I can slip the potion into their food" he spoke softly trying not to wake his bride. "Then I can finally have them back" he said while tightening his grip on the woman and pulling her closer into him. As his mind continued to drift the smile that was on his face faded away. "Shit, what if they hate me for what I've done and I lose them all over again?" he whispered. Shaking the thought from his head he came up with a way to turn things around. "Well I can restore the state of the world like I did before and erase everyone's memory" he concluded sounding very pleased with himself. "But I have to be careful and not erase too much or they're going to way to suspicious seeing as how Amber already had Paris, they're going to wonder how time passed and they didn't have any memories of it" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Autumn slight moans signaling that she was just about to awaken.

Looking up at him the woman smiled as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey there sexy" she said as she ran her hand over his shoulder length blond hair. "You're not to too bad yourself there darling" he said giving her yet another kiss. They sat in silence for a little bit before the woman spoke again. "Listen I've been meaning to talk to you for a while about something" "Ok, what it is" the man said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Well I've noticed that something has been weighing heavy on your mind as of late, care to discuss it?" she spoke with venom evident in her voice. Not sure what to make of it the man answered very cautiously "Nothing that you should be concerned about. But don't worry it will all be over very soon, I assure you" She then thought, ha, so sorry to disappoint you my sweet but that little plan of yours isn't going to work, that I made sure of. As he continued to lie trying hard to cover his tracks she couldn't help but think about how much she missed the strong domineering man that he used to be the way that people around the world feared him. No matter she thought. Sooner or later he will be that man again and she didn't care what she had to do, to make it happen. Not being able to stomach his lies any more she pushed back the covers and made her way to her feet. Seeing her in her natural state immediately caused the man to stop dead in his tracks. "So are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to come join me in the shower" with no words spoken the man followed Autumn's lead into the bathroom.

About an hour later the pair was showered and dressed and ready to start their day. "Listen sexy I'm going to go check up on the boys and get them cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, ok?" the woman spoke as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist. "Alright I'll see you an about 40 min" he said returning the embrace. "Later" the woman called out as she disappeared through the door closing it hard behind her. Once Wyatt was sure that the woman was out of sight, he made his way towards the draw where he was hiding his secret weapon. "I've got to make sure that I get down there before everyone else" he said opening the draw and that's when he began to panic. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled trying hard not to destroy everything in his path as he searched for the vial. "Ok, ok. I need a moment to think here. Who is the only person that could have known about the potion and had the opportunity to take or destroy it" at that very second he turned to see fragments of glass that remained in the fire place. "Alight destroy it" he said throwing his hands up in the air. Then it hit him "Damn you Autumn" he screamed as the all the widows and mirrors in the room shattered.

Outside the bedroom door stood a very pleased Autumn. "Sorry baby, but I couldn't let you do it no matter how pissed off you get. In the end you will see that this was the best thing to do for our family" with a smirk planted firmly on her face the woman walked away and headed towards the room of her youngest son.


	5. Plan B

**Chapter 4**

The Halliwell household was noisy like every other day with the sound of bacon and sausage frying filling the air along with the voices of the children and adults bragging about their latest kill, something that turned Wyatt's stomach. The family continued chatting away as they waited for the servants to bring in their food, while Autumn sat in silence. Her mind was still going in a thousand different directions. How am I going to turn him back to the dark side, she thought. "Damn it there has to be a way" she spoke out loud getting the attention of the others. "There has to be a way to do what?" Chris asked. The woman hesitated a little before responding. "Well it's my problem so don't worry about it" the woman snapped back. "Hey I'm just trying to help you. You don't have to be such a bitch about it" the man yelled. "Don't speak to my mother like that" Wyatt spoke in a dangerously calm voice which amused his uncle. "Listen, we're all family here and we want to help you, so tell us what's going on" Amber said trying to restore some piece and order. Deciding that it was better for her to tell them, then for them to be caught off guard by one of her husband's antics she spoke "Ok fine, I'll tell you." At that point she had the attention of everyone in the room.

"We have a slight problem on our hands. My husband has named himself the savor of our family" "What?" Amber question as she leaned in closer to the woman. "He seems to think that we all need saving and he intended to use the potion that we made to revert the boys on us. That was until I demolished it" she continued as the group let out their grunts of disapproval. "I will not allow him to destroy everything that we've worked so hard for. I swear that I will kill him first" the woman threatened. This infuriated Autumn. She may have not been too happy with her husband at the moment but there was no way in hell that she was going to allow this bitch to threaten his life. "I strongly advise you to watch what you say. Wyatt is my husband and if you ever, EVER threaten him again, I will kill without so much as a second thought" Amber tried to say something else but she was cut off by Autumn who held a if you say anything else I'm going to kick your ass kind of look. "AS I WAS SAYING, I have it all under control. There is no potion any more so there is no reason to panic." "Are you sure that you can handle him? Wyatt is the most powerful being in the world if he wants us to play nice again, then he'll find a way to make it happen" Chris said causing the look of death that his sister in law was giving his wife to be transferred to him. "Hey like my mother said, she's going to handle everything. So drop the fucking subject. And leave my Dad alone!" Chris yelled. (remember Chris is also the name of Wyatt's middle child)

"I couldn't agree with you more honey" the woman said as she gave her son a kiss on the head. Their conversations went back to what they were before the big blow out and everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well once again unaware of the man lurking outside the doorway. Wyatt stood there taking in every word that the group spoke. How could things go so wrong so fast, he thought. Not only was his plan completely ruined, but now the entire family was onto him and would probably be watching him like a hawk from now on. Although he was relieved to know that at least his wife and children still loved him no matter what evil spell they were under. "Damn it there has to be a way to fix this" he spoke in a whispered. Then it hit him. If he could find a way to get a drop of blood from each of them, then he could easily recreate the potion. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I just have to make sure that they don't find out" he spoke once more, before cloaking his emotions and moving to join the group.


	6. Three Down

**Chapter 5**

After the events of the morning he was happy to sit alone in the darkened coldness of the throne room. As he sat in silence he thought back to the conversation had at the breakfast table that morning. He knew that his brother was acting strange but he didn't think that the man would be stupid enough to go against the family and become weak and let his petty human emotions get the best of him. The Wyatt of old would never try anything like this, in fact he would revel in the fact that the ones he loved had become as devious as he was. "Damn it Wyatt, what the hell has gotten into you" the man spoke out loud. He just hoped that his sister in law would be able to talk some sense into the man. "And if she can't then I have the perfect potion to turn you back into a man and rescue you from the bitch you've become" the man finished with a snicker. Just then the man in question entered the room.

"Christopher" he greeted the man as he sat in the throne next him. "So is there any new business that I should know about" he asked. "No but there is an issue that we need to discuss" "Oh really, what exactly would this issue be" "I've heard that you've decided to follow in mother's foot steps as the new martyr of our family" he said as he put his hands over his heart mockingly. Using his telekinesis Wyatt sent the man flying head first into a wall. He then went and stood over the wounded man as he put a drop of his blood into the new potion and slipped it back into his pocket. Once it was secure the man healed his brother who wore a smile on his face as he got to his feet. "Ouch that looked like it hurt. See Chris annoying me can prove to be very hazardous to your health, so I'd watch myself if I were you" the man said warring a smile as well. "Really? I'll be more careful next time" he spoke as he stood toe to toe with his brother. "See to it that you do" Wyatt hissed. Before the two brothers cold snipe at each other some more, Autumn flamed into the room not looking to please.

"What's wrong?" her husband questioned as he took a step in her direction. "Some witches are planning an attack against us as we speak" "Do you know their location" Chris asked looking to shed some more blood. "Yes I do. But we need to move fast before they can get any more volunteers to help take us on. So Wyatt are you going to help us take care of them, or are you going to stay here?" the woman said as she looked the man over for any signs of weakness. "No, I'm coming with you" he responded much to the amazement of the others. "Good, then let's go" Chris said happy that his brother was finally starting to see the light. With that the group set out on their mission to destroy the witches.

"There they are" Autumn whispered as the three witches came into sight. "Do you think they know that we're here?" Chris spoke. "No I don't think that they do" Wyatt said as he motioned for the others to come in a bit closer. "Ok here's what were going to do. Autumn you take the girl on the right, Chris the on the left and I'll handle the man. Ready, GO!" he said as the group locked in on their respective targets. Chris immediately threw an athame at the girls head but she redirected it just in time. He then shimmered in behind her and sent an energy ball flying into her back and knocking her down hard. Meanwhile Autumn was engaged in hand to hand combat with the other girl until she tried to blow her up, but Autumn flamed out just in time and reformed in back of the girl and kicked her in the back. Once she was on the ground Autumn plunged an athame into her stomach vanquishing her instantly.

Wyatt who had made short work of the target with a fire ball that mutated into several giving the witch no way to escape. He now sat back watching the scene when another witch materialized in back of Autumn and sent her stabbed her in the side. "NO!" Wyatt screamed as he held him up in the air with his telekinesis and reduced him to a pile of ash with a high voltage energy ball. He then made his way to Autumn side and put a drop of the woman's blood into the vial and once again placed it back in his pocket. After that he healed the woman as the screams of his brother's victim filled the air. "Is she ok?" his brother asked running to his side. His question was answered as the woman sat up. "Damn it!" she shouted. "Don't worry baby he's very dead" Wyatt said pointing to the ashes by her feet. "Come on let's get out of here" Chris said as he shimmered away followed by Autumn. Alone in the alley a smile spread across Wyatt's face as he spoke "Three down seven to go" before flaming out.


	7. In the End, the evil had won

**Note: Since I've been so busy with all of my stories I figured that it was a good time to end this one. I hope you guys like the ending and thanks for reading my story. **

**Chapter 6**

As he allowed the water that poured from the shower head to flow freely down his hard body, his thoughts drifted in a thousand different directions. At first he could only think of new ways to torture and kill the mortals and witches that stood between his family and total world domination. His face twisted into a sick sadistic smile as he could see himself ripping a mortal limb from limb and hearing them cry out in pain as he slowly burnt their flesh to a crisp. He smile only widened when he thought about what his girls first kill was going to be like and how their cousins would be almost as proud of them as he was. But the smile quickly faded as his thoughts were shifted to his brother. "Got damn traitor" he said out loud to no one in particular. "I'm not going to let you win Wyatt" the man spoke once more. "No matter what I have to do" then something came to him. "Maybe I can get to you before you get to us. But how?" the man continued to ponder. "The potion!" he laughed through an evil grin. At that point he knew what had to be done. The man then finished his shower, dressed quickly and sought out his sister in law. "By the time we're finished with you brother, you won't even know what hit you" he spoke in a cold unrecognizable voice as he proceeded down the hall.

Wyatt Halliwell couldn't be more proud of himself as he sat in the family room of the manor sipping a glass of his favorite liquor. He had managed to get drops of blood from his wife and his brother without either of them knowing. He smiled happily as he thought about how perfectly his plan was going. Pretty soon he would have exactly what he needed to bring the family that he loved and so desperately needed back to him. "Now I have to figure out a way to get a drop of blood from Amber and the children" the man spoke in a whisper. He knew that it had to be something subtle nothing too drastic other wise the group would notice the pattern and become even more suspicious of him than they already are. "It doesn't matter. I'll do what I have to do to complete the potion and when I do we'll be on big happy family once again"

Autumn and Chris stood at the door waiting for exactly the right time to use the potion on Wyatt. "Do you think it will work" the man questioned. "I know it will" the woman spoke in an annoyed tone. "And if you ask me that one more time I'm going to let Wyatt use that happy little potion of his on you" "That really wasn't necessary" the man said with a hurt look on his face. The woman smiled wickedly before continuing "We'll allow him to sense us once we're sure it's the right time" "I'll let you know when" she said motioning for the man to come a little closer. The two watched for a little while longer as Wyatt spoke to one of his henchmen about an attack that was supposed to occur that evening and how he needed him to distract their middle child to allow him to get a drop of his blood. The woman just smiled to herself knowing that the man would never get the chance. Once the demon was gone the pair decided to make their move.

Immediately the older Halliwell brother sensed their presences. "It's not very nice to ease drop" he spoke in a low voice as the two inched closer. "It's not nice to plot against your own family" Chris replied. "Plot, Christopher. Since when did you become so paranoid?" he finished with a smirk trying hard to mask his emotions just in case they knew exactly what he was up to. "Trying to hide your emotions are you?" Autumn questioned as she stood behind him. Now he was starting to get nervous. "What's the matter Wyatt, nervous" Chris taunted. If he didn't know before it became as clear as day in that moment that everything he had worked so hard for was gone. He looked into the eyes of people he remembered as his loving, caring family and only saw strangers looking back at him. As he turned around to come face to face with the love of his life he noticed the potion bottle in her hand. "Autumn, please honey, don't do this" he pleaded. "I'm sorry baby, but this is for your own good" she finished throwing the vial to the ground as the man orbed out. Thinking quickly Chris telekinetically pulled his brother's orbs back down and sent the puddle on the floor in his direction.

Wyatt fought hard against the evil that threatened to take over his very being as he crashed to the floor. Through the pain and convulsions he was experiencing he could feel his wife's presences beside him as she begged the man not to fight it. "It will only increase your pain Wyatt, please just stop" the woman pleaded as she held his hand. And as much as he wanted to continue his fight and restore his family to what they once were, he couldn't. In the end, the darkness had won.

The new Wyatt stood up with a look of evil and frightening new presence. "Well what took you two so long?" he asked in a cold harsh tone. "We were hoping that you would come join the winning team on your own free will" Autumn spoke in a seductive tone as she gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back, brother" Chris said giving the man a hug. "So baby what's the first order of business?" Autumn questioned. "Death" he responded with venom in his voice "Lots and lots of death"

So that's the end of the story. I know I'm horrible for making them all evil at the end, but not every story can have a happy ending. At this point I would like to say a big THANKS, to everyone who has reviewed not only this story but the two that preceded it as well. And that would include:

JadeAlmasy

Nathy1000000

Teal-lover

Mizunderstood writer

Sparkling Cherries

IcantthinkofaFnick

Phoebe turner

CaliforniaChick

The Other Nikki

ChrisBianca

Laheara

Again thank you guys so much. And make sure you check our my latest story "For My Baby Boy" a must read for all you Chris fans out there!


End file.
